


What is Death?

by Grimaria



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deaf, Depressing, Fear, Gen, Loneliness, Mute - Freeform, Pleading, Psychological Pain/Horror, What is Death?, blind, dead, skull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimaria/pseuds/Grimaria
Summary: What am I?  Who am I?  Why am I here?  How did I come to be?  I do not know.  All I see is darkness… it’s all I feel, smothering my being to its very core.  My senses are oblivious, except my sense of touch.  I cannot smell, I cannot see, I cannot hear, I cannot taste, but I can perceive the hard, cold wood of something under my chin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yet, one more story that I'm a little proud of, but I don't think it's anything compared to a professional writer, definitely not.
> 
> But please, enjoy this depressing story.

What am I? Who am I? Why am I here? How did I come to be? I do not know. All I see is darkness… it’s all I feel, smothering my being to its very core. My senses are oblivious, except my sense of touch. I cannot smell, I cannot see, I cannot hear, I cannot taste, but I can perceive the hard, cold wood of something under my chin.

Oddly enough, I cannot discern the rest of my body. It is numb, non-existent. I occasionally notice skin clutch onto my head, as if it were a mere toy. They sometimes feel soft, like baby’s skin, but sometimes they are rough with cuts and bruises. I sense they belong to - not children, not adults - but teenagers. They leave me alone for the most part, though it’s on a rare occasion that I am carried, or brought to the hands of teenagers, by big, rough hands. Probably the only adult. 

I have to endure this pain. The pain of being so close, yet so very far away… I cannot speak, and I don’t know why. I cannot move, and I don’t know why. I cannot signal to them, I cannot let them know I am here, no matter how I wished to enlighten. I can feel them all around me, I can feel the heat of the sun when it hits me… or at least I think it’s the sun.

I don’t know what year it is. Is it somewhere in the 1700’s? 1800’s? 2000’s? Maybe it is way past that time. Perhaps it is sometime in the 5700’s?

I doesn’t matter anyway… I will remain trapped within this small body, forever dead to the world.

“Dead…"

Maybe I am dead.

Am I dead?

It would make sense, but it wouldn’t. 

If I were dead… why am I still here? Why am I not in Heaven, or Hell? Why can I not speak to others the way living creatures can? Why are they not aware of my attachment?

There may not be a Heaven or Hell… perhaps there’s only oblivion, but then I still wouldn’t be here. I wouldn’t have a consciousness. If either of them do not exist, then where do dead creatures go? Do they stay?

Forever?

Please… I do not want to live this way. I do not want to be this way! Is there a God? Is there any God at all?! What did I do to deserve this?! I don’t remember! There has to be another way! I can’t go on like this! This is too much! I can’t do anything! I’m useless! Tell me; why am I being held captive here?!

Please… someone… help…

Destroy what remains of me… I-I can’t…

Thinking hurts…!

It hurts so much…


End file.
